For Truth, Justice, and the Last Slice of Pizza!
by TTnHPlover
Summary: Ever wonder how the Titans were formed? Well... here it is, in my mind anyway. ONESHOT! Please R&R, only my second humor story ever.


For Truth, Justice, and the Last Slice of Pizza!

_By TTnHPlover_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own my ideas, plots, blah de blah... ya'll know the drill! **

"You've been gathered here by me. My name is..."

"Robin! Nice to meet you dude, I'm a huge fan!" exclaimed a green teenager with billy-goat ears.

"Um... thanks. As I was saying, I think, since Jump Cities crime rate has gone up so drastically, we should form a specialty defense group. We would all have to live together, and since none of us attend school as it is, we wouldn't need to worry about something happening where we're not there to help.

"The set up is paid in full by the government, and we get free cable," Everyone's eyes lit up except the red haired girl's. "Free food, indoor plumbing, a training room, special equipment and..." The black haired boy named Robin smiled. "_A one thousand dollar budget each to decorate the bedroom in the house of you're choice._ Once the rooms are chosen, the remaining rooms will be converted into other rooms we need.

"That giant 'T' out there on the island off the bay, would be out home. So, any questions?" asked Robin, and immediately everyone's hands went into the air. Robin sighed and told everyone to say their names before asking their questions. He decided to start with the green boy on his left.

"Okay! Awesome, well you can all call me Beastboy, and my question is when would we move in, and how long is this deal for?" asked Beastboy.

"Um..." Robin thought for a moment. "We could move in, in about a week. In three days, we pick out our rooms, and pick out paint and carpet colors and such." Robin paused once again. "But I don't know how long this is going to be. So next question." he said pointing to a mechanical man.

"Okay, hey, my name's Cyborg. And my question is will we be able to bring our own junk from home, and can I bring all my equipment for training, recharging and that stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, person belongings will be able to come with. Also, as I have said before, we have specialty training equipment being flown in from all over the world. Alright.. Next question please." Robin pointed to the girl in the dark hooded cloak.

"Will we have privacy?" sha asked simply, eyeing Beastboy as he picked a scab off of his arm.

"Yes, plenty." he answered. Beastboy abandoned his arm and leaned over the table.

"I didn't catch you're name." he said wiggling his pointy ears and eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and said;

"Raven." in a disgusted sot of voice. Beastboy sat down rather disappointed, and Robin moved on.

"Starfire, you're question?" called Robin. They had met before, but that was a different story entirely. The red haired alien smiled and blushed a faint pink and continued with her question.

"What will be our name? After all, and organization such as ourselves needs a name to be recognized and united by." She said clearly. Everyone else nodded.

Robin did not answer right away but handed everyone what looked like a yellow, circular walkie-talkie with a black T on the front, and a short antenna. He pushed a button on his and all of the others opened to reveal screens and played a short tune.

"We're the Teen Titans!" he said finally. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to their new arrangement and four large pizza's were laid in front of them.

"Finally!! I'm STARVED!" said Beastboy, hunting for the vegetarian supreme.

As they feasted they talked, got to know each other... Beastboy tried once again to hit on Raven, and got a shiny red hand print on his face as a reward.

When the meal was close to over Beastboy and Cyborg reached for the last slice of Vegetarian Supreme pizza (also the last slice period.) at the same time.

"Dude, that's MY pizza! I'm the only one who'll eat the veggie pizza!" claimed Beastboy.

"Man, I'll eat anything, does this look like something? I can and I WILL eat this slice of pizza!" argued Cyborg.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all backed away as Cyborg and Beastboy fought over the pizza. Robin leaned over and whispered to Starfire and Raven.

"Fighting for Truth, Justice, and..." Robin sighed "the last slice of pizza." the three dissolved into a fits of laughter.


End file.
